


Broom Closet Peaches

by b1ffle



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Peaches - Freeform, and just wants him to be happy, and lovs Enoch so much, claire is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b1ffle/pseuds/b1ffle
Summary: Enoch makes a joke about the wrong person and is upset by the retaliation.





	Broom Closet Peaches

“This is why the kids in your other loop hated you!” 

Enoch’s face fell at Hugh’s words. “Excuse me?” he said testily. Maybe he had heard wrong. 

“You’re so wretched, it’s no wonder they treated you like they did,” Hugh said. 

“Hugh, that’s enough, he was only kidding,” Fiona said quietly. 

Olive was tugging on Hugh’s sleeve, trying to pull him away from the situation. Bronwyn has placed herself between Enoch and Hugh, fully expecting Enoch to lunge at him. Instead, Enoch stood there is sad, stunned silence. 

“No one... No one deserves what I went through,” Enoch said, shaking. 

“Yeah, well I’m starting to think maybe you did,” Hugh replied venomously. 

Enoch stood there for a moment longer before turning and running into the house. Vision blurry with unshed tears, he ran up the stairs and to his room. He gathered up all the blankets on his bed and found the nearest, luckily empty, broom closet. He threw his blankets in and closed the door behind him. 

He had just properly wrapped himself up when there was a knock on the closet door. 

“Go away,” he grumbled. 

“It’s me,” he heard Victor say. When Enoch said nothing, he took it as an invitation to enter. Victor squeezed himself between the wall and the mound that was Enoch and the blankets and sat with his knees tucked up under his chin. “Bronwyn told me what happened.”

“Is he right?” Enoch asked sadly. “I did deserve all that, didn’t I?” 

“No, no you didn’t,” Victor replied. He grabbed Enoch, blankets and all, and pulled him closer to him. 

“I’m wretched, just like Hugh said.”

“Making rude jokes sometimes doesn’t mean you deserved to be beaten within an inch of your life on a weekly basis,” Victor said. He heard Enoch sniff. Victor nosed away the blanket surrounding Enoch’s face to press a kiss to his cheek. 

There was another knock on the door. 

“What do you want?” Enoch groaned. 

The door swung open again to reveal Claire’s silhouette, backlit from the light in the hallway. 

“Bronwyn told me you were sad so I brought you peaches,” Claire said sweetly. She stepped into the closet and shut the door behind her. She plopped down on Enoch’s lap and handed him the jar of peaches. 

“Thanks,” Enoch mumbled, already unscrewing the lid. 

“No more sadness?” Claire asked after Enoch had eaten in silence for a while. 

“No more sadness,” Enoch confirmed. 

Victor wrapped his arms around the both of them and pulled them close, hugging them tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for the read! It’s been a very long time since I wrote a fic, especially something for this fandom. Hope you like it! ~B1


End file.
